First Aid Flirting
by LeoDiabla
Summary: [DonTerry]Terry tends to Don's bullet graze...flirting ensues.


_Title: First Aid Flirting 1/1__  
__Author: Dylan, LeoDiabla__  
__Email: to archive: Yep, just tell me where.__  
__Genre: Het.__  
__Pairing/Characters: Don/Terry__  
__Rating: PG-13, just in case.__  
__Summary: Terry reapplies gauze to Don's wound…conversation ensues.__  
__Warnings: None…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Don or Terry…but if I did…_

_Spoilers: Sure, 'Uncertainty Principle'__  
__Notes: Well, I guess I'll start with the fics:D_

_First Aid Flirting 1/1_

Agent Don Eppes let out a hiss of pain when his elbow hit the arm of his chair and his head shot up, grimacing in pain, hoping no one had seen him.

It was late in the FBI building, around midnight, so the offices were relatively empty. His brown eyes scanned the room and halted to a stop when they encountered a pair of cool grayish-green orbs.

They belonged to Terry Lake, his longtime partner and friend. At the moment, the woman seated in her office adjacent to his, was in clear view, her eyebrow cocked and she broke eye contact by standing up.

Her heels made a sultry tapping sound as they hit the hard floor and she walked up to him, leaning against the door. Obviously enjoying his show of manly attitude, she crossed her arms, her short brown hair tied up, strands of highlighted blonde hair falling out.

Don let his eyes sweep over her body subtly. Her white blouse complemented her fair skin, and though she'd been at the office since the morning, her eyes still shone with excitement.

After a moment of watching him quietly, Terry let a small smirk escape her lips and her eyes sparkled in amusement. The petite agent nodded to Don's arm, "How's the graze?"

Don tore his gaze from her catching eyes, and attempted to grin at her, but the pain made him clench his teeth, "I'm fine."

She nodded matter-of-factly, "Of course you are. Even though I'm convinced you're completely fine, I'll still give you a hand."

Don watched as Terry strode over to her desk in quick, short strides and pulled out a drawer. Smoothly grabbing a few items, she made her way back into his office, and planted herself in a seat in front of him.

Grasping Don's hand in her own, she said easily, "No need to worry…I'm am a woman. My mom taught me a few things about first aid." She winked at him, "And if you're lucky, you might get a lollipop."

Terry placed his hand on her knee, and Don felt his fingers relax over the smooth curve of her kneecap immediately. "It might hurt," She warned, meeting his gaze quickly, "So just squeeze my knee when it does."

With careful steps, she began to undo the band of white gauze and her forehead creased when she saw the messy wrapping.

"Who did this?" She said rhetorically, and Don looked down at her nimble fingers, biting back a grin at the memory.

"A doctor-in-training."

"Well, obviously!" Terry was clearly agitated and she shook her head in disgust, "She was probably all doe-eyed to you the entire time."

Don ignored the way her soft fingers brushed against his tender skin, "How do you mean?"

"Please." Terry gave him a look he realized he'd missed, "As if you don't know…you're considered the ideal man around here."

A chuckle erupted from Don and he raised his eyebrows, nudging her with his good shoulder, "And what does Terry think?"

Terry pretended she hadn't heard him and continued, "Almost 99 of the women in the FBI are head over heels for you."

Don couldn't resist, "And the other percent?"

Playful green eyes met brown. "Lesbians."

Don felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest and he heard Terry's soft laugh surround him.

He'd missed this. This…banter they always had. This comfortable relationship that unfortunately had gotten tenser over the cases they had encountered recently.

His reverie was interrupted by a stinging sensation and he let out a grunt of pain.

"Squeeze." Terry instructed firmly, and he obeyed, albeit lightly, not wanting to hurt her. Terry paused from smearing antibacterial ointment on his wound to look at him impatiently, "I'm not a china doll, Eppes. I won't break."

Don smiled at her no-nonsense tone inwardly, and added more pressure as the pain increased. "Almost done…" Terry murmured softly, her eyes fixated on his forearm. Reaching over him, she grabbed the roll of gauze tape, and Don's senses were invaded with the floral scent of plumeria.

He saw her bite her bottom lip in concentration and was suddenly bombarded with images of him biting that lip before kissing her senseless.

_Whoa._

Don jerked out of the unpredictable thoughts, shocked of what direction they were taking.

Terry snipped off the end of the white gauze and hooked the two ends together. "All done," she said, patting his hand good-naturally.

She gathered up the ointment and bandages, placing them in Don's right drawer, reminding him of how well she knew him.

She turned around to find Don staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. A self conscious smile appeared on her lips and she ran a hand through her hair. "What?"

"Where's my surprise?"

Her smile widened and Don was rewarded with her beautiful laugh once again. "You're suck a kid, Don," she kidded, shaking her head, and going back to her desk.

Don shrugged, following her, and replied cheekily, "I try." Terry grinned up at him, a dimple appearing in her right cheek. She reached into her drawer again and turned, but stopped abruptly when she realized how close Don was.

She shrunk back slightly, a natural reflex, and held out a red lollipop. "Knock yourself out."

His long fingers brushed her and the air between them crackled.

"But I don't want a lollipop…" Don wheedled, faking a pout, and received an amused

look from the woman in front of him.

"Fine," she shrugged, about to replace the candy when Don intervened.

"No!" He tugged on the white stick out of her fingers, "But I want more."

Terry didn't know if she was imagining the husky tone, but she felt her cheeks burn. Don's eyes darkened, and she tried to break the spell, delicious tingles running down her spine, but Don caught her hand, entwining her fingers with his.

Terry pretended to misunderstand, her eyes regaining their normal sparkle, "Sorry, that was my last sucker."

Don, in fear of going too fast, returned to their previous conversation. "You never did tell me if you thought I was the ideal man, Lake."

He watched in enjoyment as Terry averted her eyes. For a few moments, she stayed silent but then met his eyes defiantly.

She shook her head, "Nope…I think you're a man with a lot more flaws than he knows what to do with."

Don's eyes grew wide and innocent, "Really?"

Terry shifted, knowing something was up. Don never became innocent.

He leaned in closer, "You give me your opinion on this, alright?"

At her nod, he bent down, and captured her lips with his, for a soft, sweet kiss. A quick, knowing hand came to her lower back to steady her as the other one came up to caress her jaw line.

Don broke off, his eyes almost a deep black and felt himself respond to Terry's rapid breathing and wet lips.

"So," His voice was low and flowed over Terry like worn whiskey, "Am I flawed in the kissing department?"

Terry managed a bashful smile and slid her arms around Don's neck. The forgotten lollipop fell to the floor silently as Terry murmured two teasing words against her partner's lips.

"Damn straight."


End file.
